


His Guilty Pleasure

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "Have your cake and eat it too" weekend at bsg_kink.  From the prompt - Roslin/Cottle - guilty pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Guilty Pleasure

It is beyond unethical, what he is doing – sleeping with his patient, Cottle thinks, as he boards the Raptor heading to Colonial One. Supposedly, he is going to follow up with the president after her recent fainting spell. They’d told the fleet she had the flu when she’d actually overdosed on her cancer medication.

That is what got him into this whole mess. When Laura held her arm out and he’d told her it wasn’t that kind of shot, the look she gave him could have been classified a glare, but there was some heat behind it. He’d tried to remain professional, but when presented with that firm, presidential ass, all he’d wanted to do was bite into it like a ripe apple. While he hadn’t done that, he couldn’t resist a soothing caress across her backside after he’d administered the shot. When Laura moaned in response, he’d been undone. Although he hadn’t frakked her, his head had ended up between her legs a lot faster than he’d like to admit.

Cottle smiled at the memory. It hadn’t surprised him one bit that Laura was very vocal in her pleasure, and he only hoped that Billy had been too consumed with guilt over accidentally revealing the president’s collapse to the fleet by requesting Cottle’s presence over an unsecured line to notice the carnal sounds carrying past the flimsy curtain separating Laura’s private quarters from her office. 

Having arrived at Colonial One, Cottle waits patiently as Laura dismisses Billy for the evening, then follows her into her private quarters. He’s nervous, he realizes. Laura Roslin is so far out of his league, he can’t believe she wants to have sex with him. Although, he rationalizes, it could be less about him – a curmudgeonly old ship’s doctor – and more about the fact that he’s the first man to see and treat her like a woman, rather than the president. That thought actually helps calm his nerves as it’s more about her and less about him.

Laura removes her suit jacket and turns towards him, starting to unbutton her blouse. Cottle steps to her, covering her hands with his own.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Laura,” he asks quietly.

“I’m very sure,” she replies, then teasingly continues, “Doctor, I’ve got such an ache. I know you can help me.”

Cottle chuckles as he pushes her hands aside, and continues unbuttoning her blouse himself. He pushes it off her shoulders, then cups her breasts. He’s exceedingly gentle with the left one as he squeezes and begins to tease her nipples through her bra. Laura hums in response and unhooks her bra, sliding it down her arms.

Cottle lowers his head, sucking her hardening nipple into his mouth and laving it with his tongue. He sucks harder when he hears the first moan fall from Laura’s lips. Switching between breasts, he works both into turgid peaks and causes Laura to shudder when he blows against the wet flesh.

Cottle pulls his head up, looking to capture Laura’s mouth, when she puts a finger to his lips. She then unzips her skirt and lets it fall to the floor. Stepping out her heels, she moves past him and sits down on her cot.

“I thought we could move this somewhere a little…less comfortable,” she says with a wry twist of her lips, “and I do believe you are overdressed.”

Agreeing, Cottle quickly divests himself of his white coat, tanks, shoes, and pants. Laura pointedly looks at his briefs so he removes them, freeing his half hard member. She licks her lips at the sight of him and crooks her finger, beckoning him over.  
Standing in front of her, Cottle grunts when Laura takes him in hand, stroking him to further hardness. He closes his eyes when he feels her lips surround the head of his cock. He dares a peek when she takes him in further, watching the top of her head as she moves up and down on him. When he can no longer contain the urge to thrust into her mouth, he pushes Laura away gently, not wanting to come to his end before pleasuring her.

As Laura settles back on her cot, Cottle hooks his fingers around the edge of her panties and pulls them down and off. He runs his hands down along the outside of her legs, and back up the inside, ending with a teasing caress of her inner thighs.  
Laura sighs, arching her hips towards him as Cottle settles between her legs. He licks up her slit, gathering the moisture there, then his tongue circles her clit. When Laura’s hips start to move in time to his ministrations, he braces an arm across them, holding them down, as his tongue works tirelessly on and inside her, until her thighs are shaking, her cries to the Gods going unanswered.

Licking up the rush of fluid as Laura’s orgasm overtakes her, Cottle continues to move his tongue against her until she pushes him away. He can’t help the grin that crosses his face as he moves back up Laura’s body, seeing her arm thrown across her eyes and knowing he’s caused her to come completely undone.

He gently moves her arm away and Laura opens her eyes. Seeing them still lust-blown, Cottle hitches one of her legs up over his waist and pushes into her. Laura tosses her head back and moans as Cottle fills her completely. 

Giving her some time to adjust, Cottle doesn’t start moving until Laura wraps her other leg around him and arches beneath him. He keeps his thrusts slow and deep, pulling almost all the way out before pushing fully back in. When he feels Laura’s walls start to clutch at him, he increases the speed of his thrusts.

Feeling his balls tightening and his pace beginning to become erratic, Cottle slides his hand between their bodies and rubs tight circles on Laura’s clit. Laura’s walls have just started to clench around him when he loses himself in orgasm, seed spurting inside her. 

Panting hard as he comes down from the high, he continues to thrust as Laura moves through her own climax and only stops when he feels the last flutter of her walls around him. Moving off her, he arranges himself beside her on the small cot.

Seeing Laura’s small, sated smile, Cottle knows, as unethical as it may be, he will not deny either of them this. If Laura wants him, she will have him. From now until the end, she will be his guilty pleasure.


End file.
